


幸良宵（4）

by xinzixiangshao



Category: Xiao Zhan - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinzixiangshao/pseuds/xinzixiangshao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	幸良宵（4）

4\. 乱庭

肖战夹起一个寿司，悄悄低下头，整个放进嘴里，细细地嚼着。  
黄某人最近颇有几分把他当腰间配饰的意思，走到哪带到哪。他原不算抗拒，只是今天的人着实是多了些。一条长形日式矮桌，围坐的其他人都西装革履，只有他穿了一身墨蓝色飘暗红枫叶纹的和服浴衣，陪侍在主位左侧，更尴尬的是对面的竟还是位老熟人。  
——陆成松。  
他从没想过再见他，尤其是在此时此地。  
刚入行那会，这位比自己还小一岁的某三代偶然与自己相识，一见便热络地邀请他同吃同玩，出手阔绰，彼此相谈甚欢。他开始只当是得了位好友，直到珍玩名表和演艺资源送上门他才明白对方的意图。那时的他头铁得很，坚持谢绝，惹得陆公子和公司的人大为不快，很是给他穿了一阵小鞋。  
他曾答复，宁可收拾包袱回去给甲方做画稿，也不肯受人这样的“恩惠”。  
后来对方又提出不需他以身相陪，不附加任何代价地要给他诸多好处。  
他仍是拒绝了。  
陆公子到底是有身份的人，见他如此不识好歹也就没有再强求，彼此一别两宽。谁知兜兜转转，人事全非，倒在今天这般不堪的场合遇见了。  
他垂下眼眸，夹了一块甜甜的和果子放进嘴里。筷子又向仅存的那只水晶兔子探去时，却被对面先一步抢走了。  
他收回手，悄悄抬起头。  
陆公子还是一如既往的随性，在这样的场合戴着黑色鸭舌帽，穿着一身无袖白色卫衣，露出健壮的手臂的线条。  
他状似随意地说：“不好意思嫂子，手快了。”  
然后一口咬掉兔子的脑袋，  
是了，更冤孽的是，陆成松竟与黄先生十分相熟，一口一个哥叫得亲切，他听到第一声“嫂子”时差点没呛到。  
他讪讪地回：“没事，你吃。”  
这一开腔便把别人的注意力引到了他身上，有个眯眯眼的中年人借着酒劲说：“听说这位大明星最近红得很，还很会唱歌，不知道今天我们有没有荣幸听听现场？”  
他还没反应过来，就听到身边一道冷冷的声音：“他芥末吃多了，嗓子哑了，唱不了。”  
黄先生转头又对他说：“没你的事了，到屋里去。”  
得了赦免，他忙起身离开，躲到了内室。

这家店十分讲究，整栋房子连带着庭院都是仿照日式风格建的，池水、花木、幛门、卧榻一应俱全。临近节庆，矮几上系着几个做成鲷鱼烧样式的氦气球，屋里还有只不知哪儿跑来的布偶猫正望着他。  
他忙伸手引它来，那蓝眼睛漂亮的生物却无动于衷。  
他解下一只气球系在白净的脚趾上，一边拨弄着逗着它玩，一边慢慢靠近，坐在榻榻米上摇晃着小脚用那只假鲷鱼撩拨它。  
外间的觥筹交错越来越吵闹，他就专心致志地玩着猫捱时间。他脚腕一晃，猫儿就一扑；他扬起腿抬高气球，它就伸着爪子够。

陆成松借口上洗手间离席，独自去了重重屏障后的内室，推开门看到的就是这幅场景。  
头发微卷的美人穿着和服，手撑着地坐着，衣领散乱，露出小片白皙的颈窝，从散开下摆伸出的光裸小腿高高举起，圆乎乎的脚趾尖紧绷着，一翘一翘地牵着系根飞起的细线和气球，自得其乐地和只猫儿玩耍着。  
听见有人来了，肖战忙解开气球，拢好衣服，点点头算打过招呼，便坐到了稍远的矮几旁。  
陆成松却径直走到他跟前，让他避无可避。  
“嫂子一个人在这？”  
肖战敛容，“可以不这么叫我么？”  
陆成松撇嘴笑笑，“对不住，见了老朋友，忍不住嘴贱了。”  
“过去的事，都过去了。”  
他念着这句话中的滋味，“都过去了……”  
“没必要这样，你要是愿意，咱们还可以继续做朋友。”  
这会陆成松是真的笑了，眼神却像是要把他吞入腹中，“做朋友？好啊。”  
肖战知道他心里的怨怒仍未散去，遂不再开口。他自顾自地转过身，把猫儿哄进了自己怀里。他柔声呢喃着，用手指挠着它的下巴，像抱着个孩子似的摇晃着身子。  
他刻意不去看屋里的另一个人，脑子里却忍不住回想起从前的过往，感觉着那道灼热的视线，有些说不出的难受。他抬起头，看着陆成松隐忍挣扎的年轻眉眼，到底还是不忍，于是开口打破沉默缓解僵局。  
“你想抱一下它吗？”  
陆成松轻嗯了声。  
肖战直起身，挨过去，像捧着个小婴儿似的一点一点地把猫转到他怀里。  
他有些出汗，白净的脸上染了层润润的胭脂粉色。这样的姿势靠得太近了，陆成松闻到他衣领里透出来一股柔柔的幽香，像是皮肤骨肉里沁出的味道。  
“成功了。”肖战露出一个不设防似的纯然笑容，光彩夺目的眼睛微弯，兔子似的牙齿亮晶晶的。  
“还挺好抱的是吧？”  
陆成松望着他，手臂不自觉地收紧，猫儿吃痛，喵的一声跳走了。  
“你抱太紧啦！”肖战望了眼它逃掉的方向，说：“也不知道去哪了。”  
“在外面。有个猫窝，还有只黑色的。”  
“黑色的布偶？全黑的？”  
“嗯，黑的。”陆成松的声音低低的，像是隐晦的咒语。  
“我还没见过黑色的布偶猫唉。”肖战好奇地又望了眼门外。  
“我带你去。”  
“就在门外吗？”  
“嗯。”  
肖战犹豫一下，可又实在想出去看猫透透气，就赤着小脚跟着陆成松从后门偷溜了出去。

暮夏时节，月色晴朗，圆润的石子路温乎乎的。  
肖战有些雀跃地找了个话题：“上次看网上说，日本有种工艺会用糖做小金鱼，特别真，还可以吃，应该拿那个做个逗猫棒。”  
他一边说着，一边毫无戒心地跟着陆成松穿过草木扶疏处，走到了房子侧面的僻静角落。  
“小糖鱼~扑到就让它舔……唔！！！”  
他话音未落，就被陆成松推倒摁在了墙上。激烈的拥吻随即封住了他说个不停的小嘴儿。他挣扎着抗拒，却被体格更健壮的男人牢牢锁住了身体。陆成松用脚别住他的双腿，制住他的两只手臂，攫取着他温软的身体。  
这就是他曾经朝思暮想的人，他一见倾心却最终落入别人手中的人。  
他的唇比想象的更柔软，他忍不住辗转地吮吸、啃咬，把他所能触到的一切都吞咽下去。  
肖战偏过头闪躲，想咬他反抗，却又不敢使狠劲咬出伤来。张开的牙关倒给了对方可乘之机，陆成松含着他的舌，拼命汲取着他的津液和气息，却怎么都觉得不够。他拉下肖战的和服衣领，扑上了他光裸细腻的锁骨和肩膀，贪婪缱绻地从耳后一点点吻到肩头。  
“陆成松你发什么疯！放手！放手！”  
这里离屋内的宴席只有一墙之隔，肖战不敢弄出大动静，只得压低了声音呵斥，可惜却没有任何威慑力。他脚下乱踢着，可没穿鞋子连踢人都发挥不出力道。  
袖子被紧抓住了一角，松松垮垮的衣裳只要他稍稍挣扎就被扯掉大半，直接滑落到后背和臂弯。他总不能舍了衣服，赤裸着跑回去。左右为难之下，便像一只被人拿捏住了翅膀尖的蝴蝶，怎么扑腾都逃脱不开对方的手指。  
他又急又气：“陆成松！你再不放手，别怪我真的揍你！”  
“我已经放过一次，这次不会了。”  
他用力地吻上他，揉着他纤细的腰肢，仿佛要把他揉进自己的身体似的，另一只手则伸向他和服的腰带。  
察觉到他的动作，肖战果然下了狠手。混战之中陆成松被腹部和小腿骨被狠踢了好几脚。他倒抽了口气，不再手下留情，用手臂直接扳住肖战的腿，另一只脚使巧劲绊他，把他推倒在了墙上，在压制性的角力中耗尽了他的力气。  
大手伸进衣服抚上他柔软的乳晕，轻轻一蹭，乳头就立了起来，硬的像个小石子似的。  
肖战被他单手牢牢地扣着手腕，乳头高高立起的胸膛颤抖着，崩溃地说：“放手！放手！你怎么敢这样，不怕被人知道吗？”  
“怕啊，但我知道你更怕别人看到你现在这副样子，是不是啊小嫂子？”  
说着陆成松便用指甲尖儿在他脆弱的乳孔位置狠狠一掐。  
肖战呜咽一声，身体软了下去。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，那人指尖的动作却越来越过分，快速地打着圈搓弄着，弄得他忍不住咬着唇呻吟，满眼都是水雾。  
“不要，不要……”  
“他玩过你这儿吗？有没有把你的骚乳头玩肿？”  
他拼命地摇着头。  
“撒谎。”  
陆成松惩罚似地隔着丝缎衣襟把那颗红肿的乳头重重地碾了下去。  
“呜！！！！”他又哀鸣一声，身体支撑不住地往下滑落。  
陆成松的手滑到他紧致的侧腰，在他圆润饱满的屁股上辗转流连地抓揉。  
“告诉我，他还玩过你哪儿？”  
肖战满脸绯红，闭着眼睛，水润艳丽的唇不停地哆嗦着，眼泪几乎都要坠落下来。他用曾经的称呼唤他，“陆哥，别这么对我……”  
陆成松摩挲着他唇，轻轻地说：“就是这样，当初你就是用这幅清纯可怜的模样骗过我，然后转头去吃别的男人的几巴。可惜，这次不会上你的当了。”  
他扯掉他和服里面那条轻薄的底裤，任其滑落到了脚踝处。眼前人衣襟大敞，炽热的巨物再无阻碍地抵在了他细嫩的穴口。  
肖战是真的怕了，他不住地哀求着：“陆哥你别这样，别这样……求呃！——”  
“求”字还没说出口，穴口的巨物就顶穿了进来。  
他的双眼和瞳孔瞬间睁大，喉间发出扼颈般的气音。  
他就这样被人用勃起的性器插入了身体的最深处。  
陆成松则爽得连天灵盖都在震，他一鼓作气地把阴茎全都顶了进去，大开大合地操着他的嫩穴。他侵犯了这个他曾经梦寐以求却最后放手的人。他很热，很软，娇嫩的穴道无法反抗，只能紧紧地吸裹着他的阴茎。他忍不住吮吻着他的唇，下身深深地捣弄着。夜色里，怀中人的肌肤如水般微凉，每一次抽插鼻间都萦绕着沁人的气息。  
操心上人滋味远比他想象的要更美妙。  
他奋力顶干着，恨不得把阴囊都塞进去一起操他。  
肉穴流出的水渐渐打湿了阴部。他摸了一把那湿淋淋的液体，恶意又迷恋地望着他。  
“好多水儿……当初还以为你多纯洁，原来这么骚。”  
他说着，下身狠狠一顶，正撞上肖战体内的敏感点，把他弄得啊地一声哭叫出来。  
“来，骚货嫂子，忍着别叫，我让你爽透好不好？”  
还没等肖战再摇头，陆成松便顶着他的腺体又重又快地撞击起来。  
肖战的眼泪瞬间飙了出来。陆成松一把捂住他的嘴，不让他口中的呻吟泄露一丝半点。他仰着脖子，泪水无声汩汩地流下，沾湿了陆成松整个手背。  
他被填得满满的阴茎操到意识都快涣散了，也不顾有人能听见，“呜呜呜”地使劲哀叫了起来。落下的泪水越来越多，他脖子上的青筋暴胀，白净的肤色也变成了粉紫。最终情潮如溃堤般倾泻，他闷声发出一声哭喊，从前端射了出来，后穴也喷出些热液，淋淋漓漓地浇在了陆成松粗大的阴茎上。  
他瘫软下去，皱着眉睫，难堪地哭了起来。  
明明是被胁迫淫辱，却被人没几下就干到了高潮。  
陆成松一把捞住了肖战的身子，在他耳边呢喃，呼吸灼烫。  
“早知道是今天这样，我当初一见你时该就这么对你。”  
肖战躲过他的视线，无助地问：“过了这次，你是不是就会放过我？”  
陆成松望着这个执拗又天真的傻子，露出一个有些残酷的笑容，温柔地说：“对，放过你。”  
随即狠狠干向他的嫩穴深处。  
肖战大声地哭叫起来，可为了能尽快结束这场不堪，也只得张开腿任由对方施为。  
陆成松把他玩偶似的漂亮躯壳抵在墙上，不停歇地继续撞他两股间的骚点。  
他摇摇欲坠，想求奸淫他的人能仁慈地给他些喘息的时间，却换来更加凶猛的操干。  
陆成松把他的双腿放到腰间盘起来，抱着他肉鼓鼓的屁股，一下一下地颠着，把他身上唯一肥的地方颠得水波似的发颤。  
阳物被含到前所未有的深度，他想哀哀地抱怨进入得太深了，却不愿出声，只是蹙着眉，用兔牙把楚楚可怜的下唇咬得猩红，甜得滴蜜的呻吟却仍从唇边不断地逸了出去。  
“把舌头伸出来。”陆成松命令他。  
肖战颤微微地伸出个小舌尖。  
陆成松仍不满地说：“再伸点。”  
肖战又乖顺地把舌头往外送出了些。  
“唔！！”  
陆成松低下头猛地把他舌全吞进口中吸吮，夺了这个爱叫的骚宝贝儿的声音，同时再无顾忌地疯狂操弄起来，一边搂着他的屁股颠着，一边顶着他的骚穴往上狠撞，恨不得戳穿他的肚肠。  
肖战被吮得快要窒息，只能唔唔地出着气，被迫与他唇舌交融、肉体缠连。黑暗中，两人的喘息声、咂嘴声、肉体拍打声交织在了一起，他在快感与羞耻之间苦苦挣扎，不知今夕何夕。  
偶有个店里的服务人员路过，看见一个男人把另一人抵在墙边操弄，和一条从水色衣袍下被撩高折起的雪白长腿，以为是店里的客人在狎妓玩野趣，赶紧快步离开了。  
陆成松瞥见了那人，动作却丝毫未停，只是用和服的衣袖蒙住肖战的脸继续操。等人走后，他就着插入的姿势把他抱了起来，边操边走到远处去。  
他一起身，几巴就进得更深了，随着步子的颠簸每次都顶到了他的敏感处。怀中人的双腿几乎盘不住，坠落的恐惧得令他紧紧地搂着陆成松的脖子，挨挨蹭蹭地求他再把自己抱紧点。  
陆成松便抱着他的双腿把他的骚穴使劲往几巴上贴，几个深插把他爽得又往巨物上喷了好几股热液。  
他走到林边，这里主屋的窗户更近了，几乎能听见喁喁的人声。陆成松把那件污了的帛衣铺在屋前的木台上，把怀里的骚宝贝端端正正地放在上面，屋内的灯光映在他身上，落了一片弦丝似的窗影。  
陆成松揭开他脸上盖头似的衣袖，肖战见这里甚至能透过窗缝看见里面的人影，顿时慌了，急急地求他：“不行！别在这，别在这……”  
“只要你别叫那么起劲儿就没事。”  
陆成松低下头，蜻蜓点水般地密密地吻遍他整个肩膀，抱住他的纤腰对坐着干他。  
肖战怕极了，挺着被干得摇摇晃晃的身子，仰着头不住地呢喃着不要。  
明亮的光线让他的胸前的的两颗茱萸一览无余。湿热的唇瓣很快来到此处，一口含住了那颗肿大的肉粒，像嘬奶一样吮吸起来。  
肖战的呼吸陡然变得急促，却丝毫不敢发出声音。他忍不住用手指抓着陆成松的背，弯折着恰盈双掌的细腰，臀部高高翘起。他难堪地转过眼，不肯看自己被玩弄着的身体。纤长的睫毛颤抖着，眼泪都快流出来了。红肿的小嘴微张，露出两颗最显他纯真无邪的兔牙。  
身旁的屋宇灯火通明，他的正牌恩主情人在里面推杯换盏，而他则在一墙之隔外与别的男人通奸交欢。他被情欲与羞耻感折磨得欲仙欲死，可为了男人尽快射出来，只能配合地予取予求。  
陆成松用舌尖来回摩擦着那颗高高立起的小肉粒，拨浪鼓似的把它拨来拨去，两只大手则使劲地揉玩着他圆乎乎屁股，把他弄得眼汪汪地伸着小猫舌喘息，口里的涎水几乎都快噙不住了。  
陆成松揽着他的屁股把他往自己阴茎上一撞，操得他整个腹腔都在剧烈地颤动。这样每深插一次，他就哭喘一声，呼吸也凌乱得不成样子。他扭头想藏起自己满是情欲之色的脸，却被陆成松捏了回来一边欣赏，一边就着他软软的哭声干他。  
他奸淫着这个曾经可求不可得的人，享受着口中的猎物的哭啼哀鸣，纵情地发泄着几近暴虐的欲望，恨不得把他柔软的后穴捅坏。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯……不行了！别弄了，呜，别弄了啊啊啊！……”  
肖战被顶得声音都在发颤，陆成松却变本加厉地挺身顶弄他的敏感处。令人疯狂的酥痒把他的眼泪都逼了出来。他死死地咬着嘴唇，垂死般地仰着颀长的脖颈，泪水长长地从脸侧淌下，滴落在了月色的肩膀上。  
他再也承受不住了，疯了似地在他耳边哀求：“呃，呃……我受不了了，你快射吧，求你了，我受不了了……”  
巨物狠厉得几乎要把他的嫩穴干穿，陆成松舔舐着肖战发烫的耳廓，说：“那就把我伺候到爽为止。”  
他绝望地喘息着，他太怕下一秒就有人推开窗户看到他吞吃几巴的样子。无奈之下，只得闭上眼睛，努力地把身体帖了上去，臀部摇摆起舞，配合着抽插的节奏把巨物顶送到最深处。  
他咬着唇哭了出来。每次把骚穴向巨根地送去时，里面都流出些痒到他骨子里去的蜜露，一撞就啪地发出汁水迸溅的声音，像踩碎了什么甜美果实，。  
被操到乏力的身子沉甸甸的，他艰难地抬起臀部，又软着腰重重落下，动作笨重又缓慢。  
陆成松不满地抓着他的两瓣鼓囊囊的屁股，像拿捏着个性爱倒模一样使劲往自己几巴上扣，说：“你就是这么伺候人的？除了有个骚模样，就只会撒娇？”  
肖战肚子都快被顶穿了，他失神地摆着头，再没了挣扎的力气。骨肉在对方的操弄下被打碎重组，拼合成只适合性爱的形状。令人疯狂的刺激感彻底摧垮了身心的壁障，他在这死境中煎熬着，浑身的血液都烧了起来，快感累积到几近爆发，却不能发出一点声音。  
他闭着眼睛咬破了下唇，印出鲜艳的血痕。  
陆成松扑上去吮吻他血液的味道，下体同时不停歇地冲击着，发出巨大的肉体拍打声。他堵着肖战上下两张小嘴，湿热柔软的触感吸得他恨不得把他弄死在这里。  
肖战察觉到他抽插的速度越来越快，喘息也粗重起来，知道他快要射了，害怕得急忙哀求：“啊…别射进来！别射进来，别射进来！别射——啊！！”  
陆成松根本没有理会他，几个格外用力的挺身后，把一股股的热烫精液一滴不落地射进了他温润的肠道里。  
肖战被那股精一烫，也睁大了眼睛哆嗦着高潮了。  
他无声地张着唇，身子一软便倒在了地上，最后一颗眼泪也从眼睑边缘掉了下来，。  
陆成松想为他披上衣服，却发现他在躲闪。  
陆成松的目光冷了下来，“你就这么讨厌我？”  
“这是最后一次，对吗？”  
“是不是，以后你就知道了。”  
他眼中燃起幽暗的火，抽出几巴，用手中的和服随手擦了擦后扔在了他赤裸的身上，便直奔向宴厅的方向离去。

肖战见他走远了才踉跄地站起来，披着满是精污的衣裳一瘸一拐地走回去，在夜色中就像只瘸了腿的小鹿。  
他把自己锁在浴室，跌跌撞撞地跪倒在了地上，紧皱着眉，使劲揉着自己的小腹，想把里面射得满满的液体都挤出来。他过分用力了，把自己的肚肠都摁得生疼。白浊从两瓣圆白屁股中间的粉红小孔中汩汩流出，在光洁的瓷砖弄出了一小滩污液。  
他沾湿了一块绢丝手帕，从修长的小腿开始擦拭精痕，一直擦到臀缝，来到穴口，迟疑片刻，一狠心还是用手指把绸帕一点点地送了进去清理内部。  
性爱过后的穴道十分敏感，被他这样垫着帕子抚弄没一会就又出水儿了。他恼恨地皱红了脸，满眼泪雾地小声浪叫着。帕子最后只剩个小白尖在外面，他咬牙整个抽出，上面沾满了湿粘的淫液。  
他找出黄先生给他的另一件绯色和服，之前嫌它轻佻得像女装，现在也不得不换上。而里面因为内裤遗落在了草丛里，也没得穿了。

主门传来响动，没想到黄先生这么快就回来了，肖战忙束好腰带，踏着绵软的步子走上前。  
男人仍旧是一身黑色正装，眉宇沉静，只是呼吸间微微带了些酒气。  
肖战本能地怕这个男人，低下头说：“忙完了？我去给你倒杯茶吧。”  
男人看着他，没答话。  
眼前人的小脚丫有些湿，在榻榻米上留下一串浅浅的足印。身上换上了那件绯霞色的衣裳，团簇的白色樱瓣图案把他本来就秀致俊美的面容衬得更加明艳。他发丝微乱，抬起的眼睛水润润的，眼尾勾起，双唇也比平时更饱满更红一些，在昏黄的灯光下诱惑得如同一场隐秘绮梦的梦中人。  
这样赤裸裸的目光让肖战更加慌乱。他明知屋内只有酒，却还是环视一周，说：“好像没找到茶，我去叫人送来。”  
肖战松了口气正准备离开，谁知起身后下一秒整个人就被他拽倒到怀里，耳边传来一道令他战栗的低沉声音：“为什么换衣服？”


End file.
